


You Made Your Choice

by unacaritafeliz



Series: Check Please Tumblr Drabbles! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Nursey shuts the door and walks toward him, bending down to kiss Chowder soft and sweet on the lips. Chowder melts into his boyfriend, bringing up his hand to cradle Nursey’s jaw.Chowder can’t help but feel a little melancholy. They’re graduating soon and he doesn’t know how many more kisses they’ll have together. He’s just signed as the back-up goalie for the San Jose Sharks, after a lot of support and a little persuading from Nursey, and Nursey’s been applying at publishing firms back in New York.[It's their senior year and Nurse and Chow have to decide what happens next]





	You Made Your Choice

Chowder slams his head on the desk. He’s been trying to find the flaw in his programming assignment for the past hour and he still can’t get it to spit out the right answer. He’s just reaching for his phone to text Dex or Tango for help when there’s a knock on his door. 

“It’s open!” he calls. 

The door opens and Nursey steps into the room, hovering awkwardly next to the doorway. 

“Hey babe,” says Nursey. “D'you have time for a study break?” 

“Yeah,” says Chowder, shutting his laptop. “Of course.” 

Nursey shuts the door and walks toward him, bending down to kiss Chowder soft and sweet on the lips. Chowder melts into his boyfriend, bringing up his hand to cradle Nursey’s jaw. 

Chowder can’t help but feel a little melancholy. They’re graduating soon and he doesn’t know how many more kisses they’ll have together. He’s just signed as the back-up goalie for the San Jose Sharks, after a lot of support and a little persuading from Nursey, and Nursey’s been applying at publishing firms back in New York. 

“Hi,” says Chowder, pulling back to rest his forehead against Nursey’s. 

“Hi yourself,” Nursey replies, his voice rough and low. “I’ve got something to show you.” 

Chowder’s expecting another kiss but, instead, Nursey moves back. He takes some paper from his pocket and holds it out for Chowder to take. 

“What is it?” Chowder asks, taking the paper in his hands. 

“It’s, uh, my job contract with Bloomsbury Publications,” explains Nursey, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just signed it and sent them a scanned copy.” 

The job Bloomsbury had offered Nursey had been incredible, with great pay and conditions, especially for a starter, but Chowder can’t help but feel a little sad. It finally feels real, that he and Nursey are really going their separate ways after graduation, and it hurts. He loves Nursey so much, he doesn’t want to ever lose him. 

“That’s awesome, Der” says Chowder, ignoring the ache in his heart and smiling down sadly at the paper he’s clutching tightly in his hands. “I’m so proud of you. What made you finally decide to go with Bloomsbury?” 

“They were the only company with an office in San Jose,” Nursey says. 

It takes a few moments for the words to register properly in Chowder’s mind. His head shoots up so he can look at Nursey. 

“Derek, you can’t…” he starts. 

“Chris, I already did,” Nursey replies. “The contracts signed and sent off. I’m working for Bloomsbury San Jose.” 

Chowder buries his face in his hands, overwhelmed. On one hand, this is everything he’s ever wanted, Nursey moving to San Jose with him, but on the other, this is Nursey giving up his dreams for Chowder and that’s not okay. Nursey deserves better than that. 

“You can’t give up what you want for me, Nursey,” says Chowder. “You love New York and you want to be there! Your parents are there, and Farrah was going to move back with the twins, and…” 

“We can visit New York, C,” says Nursey, stepping forward and taking Chowder’s hand in his. “Or my family can come visit us, God knows they all travel to California often enough.” 

“But you said all the senior positions are in New York!” Chris protests. 

“Yeah, and when I’m ready to be promoted to one we’ll talk about moving back there,” says Nursey. “But that’s years away, C. There’s no reason I can’t put in the time in the San Jose office until I’m ready.” 

Nursey’s thumb is rubbing gently against the back of his hand, but Chowder can’t be comforted by it. He feels selfish for signing with the Sharks when Nursey, his sweet, beautiful, selfless Nursey, has been jumping through hoops trying to make things work for them. 

“Chris,” Nursey murmurs. “You made your choice, now let me make mine. You chose the Sharks, now let me choose you.” 

Chowder can’t help himself, he puts his free hand on the side of Nursey’s face and leans up to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet and lingering, full of promise. 

“You’re sure, right, Derek?” says Chowder. “You’re 100% sure that this is what you want?” 

“I’m 100% sure that you are what I want,” Nursey replies. “That’s all that really matters to me.” 

Chowder hugs him, tightly squeezing Nursey in his arms and hoping all the things he want to say come through. 

“Thank you, Derek,” he says. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Nursey replies. 

Chowder can’t believe he got this lucky. Not only did he get to date his best friend and the nicest, smartest, most beautiful person on campus, but he gets to keep him too. 

“Let’s go laugh at Dex for staying in Massachusetts while we move to California together,” Nursey whispers in his ear, before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room. 

Chowder laughs, feeling happier and lighter than he’s been for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sweetest thing I've written in my life.
> 
> [Cross-posted from tumblr! Come yell at me @ unacaritafeliz / welovewebseries](http://unacaritafeliz.tumblr.com/post/170146556045)


End file.
